The Hero No One Wants
by Lasirus
Summary: The story of a journey between five different heroic Pokemon including Mightyfats own Ricky "Top Percentage" and Zorse/Imperator's Sapphire the Shiny Zangoose.


_Disclaimer_

Yeah, that's right. No more Mightyfats. Why did I stop writing Mightyfats? Because I realized one thing: Fat characters can be awesome. One fat monster is cool. Two fat monsters? That can be cool too. ...But a whole team of them? It started to get monotonous. There wasn't a single Mightyfats member I didn't have an attachment to, but at the same time having a team of nothing but fat Pokemon meant that their abilities would be can't jump high, run through timed traps, do acrobatic stunts or anything. They can go into a dungeon and get a free massage, which is pretty cool, but when every member is more or less the same anatomically, then it just gets, well... kind of boring really, so I decided to stop writing it.

So instead, I'm writing a new story: one where the team will be a bit more diverse. This one will star, let's just say five less fat guys then Mightyfats. But who's the fat guy you ask? That you will likely find out. However... it's probably a bit obvious, so if you can't figure it out then you'll have to keep reading. There is still a theme with the character, but if you can stomach the thought, you'll find most of the characters, even his friends, aren't down with it, so he'll likely be forced to minimize the theme. This is the start of the new story: The Hero No One Wants.

Also, I would like to thank my good friend Zorse/Imperator for helping me with my story, including help with writing her own character Sapphire. She did most of the text you see in this chapter, and she also helped me flesh out the other characters.

 _ **Chapter 1: The Hero of Normandy**_

"Well... I didn't think it would be like this, but here I am again. After a few good years of success, I'm back to being a nobody. I'm just a hero who roams the world, looking for people to help and badguys to fight. My friends, well... they all died of natural causes. They lived their lives to the fullest and they have no regrets. Me? I am the last member left from that group. I roamed around the world carrying around the last thing to remember from my best friend in the group: an egg she layed a few days before death. But no matter where I looked, no one wanted me. Me and my egg traveled far and wide, but eventually we lost the will to go on anymore. No one wanted me, so that was when I decided to take my last bit of gold and buy a house in Normandy Adventure Village and settle down. I put my name out there hoping one day my legacy would be remembered, but all in all: I remained more or less retired. No matter what, however, I long to see action once again. Yes... I wish... one day... someone would... let me fight... be a hero again... oh man... I wish people would realize my strength. I'm a strong dude, but no one wants me. I just want to be remembered. Hmmm... I'm tired. I suppose it's time for my nap right now."

Normandy was a bustling community which was home to many normal type Pokemon. These normal types all wanted adventure, but most were inadequate heroes. And nearing town was a group of adventurers looking for a very strong hero who gave out a plea for help. Word had gotten out about an impressively powerful Raticate named Ricky, and these words lead people to Normandy's most famous hero: a surprisingly buff Raticate with long arms and legs who claims to be said hero. The adventurers come to Normandy to seek out this fabled hero: Ricky Top Percentage.

A group of adventurers was lead by a small Raichu and his group. The Raichu, named Das, is fast, acrobatic, and loves landing a hi-yah! kick while using a staff, his weapon of choice, as a vaulting pole. One partner is Sapphire, a rouge Shiny Zangoose who's sleek, sneaky and stealthy, and also Shiny. She prefers to fight just with her bare claws. Next is Bryce the Lucario. He is more or less the mage of the group who uses aura in many of his attacks. He also uses a sword made out of crystal. Finally, their team's strong Pokemon Crash. based on that charming beaver you either love or hate: Bibarel. He's bigger, stronger and cooler than most Bibarel, and he prefers to fight with a pair of chained balls attached to his wrists.

Das came from a background of hanging around bigger Pokemon when he was young. They would often times bully him, which caused Das to try and toughen himself up. He took up bo-staff fighting as a hobby, teaching himself how to wield a cane. He also worked on his acrobatics as well, and trained himself to use vaulting tricks. While he uses his staff for many acrobatic stunts, he does most of the actual fighting with his feet. Raichus were generally big-footed, which allowed them to hit a wider area with their kicks, though they would generally be weaker than kicks from a Pikachu. Over the years, he trained himself not only to fight, but to be a leader. In his community, he was known for kicking out a very large bully Pokemon. As a result, he became a well respected leader among smaller Pokemon, and has helped encourage other Pokemon to stand up for themselves. Das is quite the playful character, but he can be serious when he wants to be.

Sapphire joined the group after many years of being an assassin. She worked well by herself, but rumor has it she has a history fighting along side the infamous Calus family, Cray Calus and his wife Silver Calus. She was even present when their son Lucio and their shiny daughter Nyx were born. Though her history as an assassin is shrouded in mystery, what is well known about her is her strength as a woman and her independence. Respected by many male and female Pokemon alike, her skills are known far and wide as deadly. Although she's the tallest of the group, she's surprisingly agile, and she's stronger than she looks. Being a shiny herself netted her some street cred as well. Anyone who's seen her fight could easily tell you that most who have fought her aren't alive to cry and whine about how they got their butt kicked by her.

Bryce is arguably the most serious of the group. It's rumored that Bryce is an aspie, which may or may not account for why he's always so serious. But at the same time, he's constantly told people that ever since he was a kid, he's always found the idea of jokes to be frivolous. In addition, he's also afraid of ridicule, which helped him become rather shy and silent. He tries to overcome his shyness by speaking his mind and getting to the point with every word he says. One thing about him that he is afraid of, however, is fighting up close. Bryce is not a strong creature, and his skill with his signature crystal sword is average. Bryce had always been more fascinated with the use of magic, and also prefers to fight far away. Many consider Bryce to be an odd one for this reason however.

Finally, there's Crash the Bibarel. As you would expect, Crash grew up in a community like any other where Bibarel were expected to be silly and dumb. Deep down, all Crash ever wanted was acceptance as more than just a common clownish Bibarel. Crash trained hard to tone his body. He ate a lot of Chesto wood to gain protein, exercised daily, lifted weights a lot, and eventually became very strong, having a massive body that even the common granny Conkeldur are envious of. Surprisingly, his hands and feet also have claws on them. ...Unfortunately, no matter how strong he got, Crash was still treated as a doofus. Sad to say, he kind of really is a doofus. He's not terribly dumb, but he tends to shoot his mouth off when he know he shouldn't. Still, Crash strives to prove he's more than just a silly Bibarel, which is how he got a group with light-footed leader, the tall and sassy assassin and a meek and sheepish mage. Das, Bryce, Sapphire and Crash all wanted very much the same thing: to make themselves known and stand up for themselves.

"Hey, who does this "Ricky" guy think he is anyway?" Sapphire asked as they were walking through a forest. "He really thinks he's some sort of bees knees?"

"Word of his power is growing quite a bit," Bryce stated. "Still, these claims have a tendency to be false. It's best not to keep your hopes high."

"All I know is that he wants help according to a message we found," Das mentioned. "I wonder what he wants help with."

"He's probably another hero wannabe guys, just taking credit for everything and having his face plastered everywhere," Sapphire scoffed. "This entire trip is a waste of energy. Do we really need a fifth member? We don't need someone slowing us down."

"Hmph! I hear this toughie's strong," Crash mentioned. "I bet he doesn't know the meaning of strong. He's never met me."

"Oh, you're not that great either, bibs!" Sapphire snarked.

"Guys, it's not worth fighting over," Bryce said.

"We don't NEED a fifth member," Das mentioned. "However, we want to be a group that is ever growing and open to all comers. Ricky said he wants help becoming a hero, and I don't want to turn him down. The poor guy says he only had one group who respected him, and everyone else shunned him."

"Sad... Very sad..." Crash said. "He thinks his life has been so much different from mine. No one ever wanted to associate themselves with me."

"Actually Crash, he does kind of remind me of you," Das mentioned. "You're by far the biggest, strongest Bibarel I know. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think you were a Swampert with a mega stone."

"He's is nothing compared to the mon' I've seen. Yeah, he's bigger and tougher with sharp looking claws, what's new?" Sapphire hissed.

"Three times? Hmph! Sounds like the snarky little Zangoose is jealous of how strong I am," Crash said.

"Cut it out, you two!" Das shouted.

"Still, this Ricky doesn't sound like he offers anything that Crash doesn't already fill," Bryce said. "We might have to be prepared for some rivalry."

"Thank you Bryce, but one rivalry with Crash is enough," Das said. "Let's hope it doesn't happen."

Eventually, they came across the aforementioned town of Normandy. The place was rife with happy little bunnelbys and cute little Meowths and Skitties and all sorts of big strong Pokemon like Miltanks, Slakings and even an impressive looking Kangaskhan.

"Wow, this looks like a very nice community," Das mentioned.

"The little ones are awfully cute," Sapphire mentioned. "They like little rascals, kind of like a couple of scrappers I know."

"Right, but which one is this "Ricky" upstart?" Crash asked.

"Crash, do NOT start something," Das demanded.

"Maybe we should have left him behind," Bryce whispered to Das.

"I heard that, you stupid jackal!" Crash shouted.

All eyes were now on Crash right now. Noticing his friend generated negative attention, Das thumped Crash on the head with his staff.

"Knock it off!" Das shouted. "We are in a civil area."

"Yeah, the only one not being civil is Crash," Sapphire snarked.

"And you!" Das shouted at Sapphire. "Now please, chill out both of you. They are not going to like needless commotion."

"Gyah haw haw haw haw! You must be the ones who got my message!" Suddenly, a figure appeared from the croud. The four looked on to see a very large Raticate. This Raticate seemed impossibly buff. His arms and legs were much longer than a normal Raticate, he had a well chiseled chest like Crash did, and he sport a big sword, which he wielded with both hands. This creature looked very fit too. No mistake, this was Ricky, the creature they were looking for.

"Ricky "Top Percentage" I presume," Bryce commented. "I am Bryce, the magic user of our group. Our leader is Das the Raichu. Our other two members are Sapphire the Zangoose and Crash the Bibarel."

"Gyah haw haw! Pleasure!" Ricky said before thrusting his hand out. "Yep, the name's Ricky. I'm that world-famous hero you've seen in the ads. I've been trying to make a name for myself for a while. I've been getting pretty popular too. The kids all really like me here. ...Well, except for..."

"NO!" Suddenly, another Pokemon showed up. This one wasn't a normal type, however. It was a small Sandile. "No! Get away from them! My dad needs help!"

"Ugh, this little bugger," Ricky said. "I have no idea why he's in Normandy, since it's supposed to be a Normal Type ONLY village."

"No! Don't listen to this faker," the Sandile said. "He's trying to steal my dad's success. My dad is the real Ricky!"

"Shoo fly, don't bother us!" Ricky shouted. "Seriously, this little cretin is trying to pass off his fat, morbidly obese father as me."

"He's not morbidly obese, he's a..." the Sandile started.

"Why do you insist on undermining my success with your lies, little one?" Ricky asked. "Now shoo! "

"You're the one who's..." the Sandile started.

"I said BEAT IT!" Ricky roared.

Ricky then swung his sword at the Sandile and hit him with the flat end of the blade. Ricky got him right in the face, causing it to leave a mark. The Sandile then started to shed tears, not used to the pain Ricky had just inflicted on him.

"Mmmmmwaaaaaaaaaah!" the Sandile whined. "One of these days! People are gonna realize! *Sniff* You're just a fake and a bully! *Sniff* Daddy!"

The Sandile ran off in a crying rage. Das's group looked at Ricky in disgust.

"I know creatures like him can be annoying, but... wasn't that a bit extreme?" Bryce asked.

"You're awful." Sapphire jabbed. "You shouldn't take advantage of kids like that."

"I'm sorry," Ricky said. "I know, I have anger issues. Still, you likely have no idea what it's like to deal with that thing every day. He always comes here and says "You're not the real Ricky!" And then he brings people to his house where they meet his "dad" and they see him and no doubt they think "yeah, right! You're the famous Ricky Top Percentage!?" Frankly, I think his dad is just trying desperately to leech MY success away from me, and he's using a child to do so!"

"I cannot understand what would cause people to stoop that low," Das mentioned.

"Some Pokemon are just that worthless," Ricky said.

"He is kind of right," Bryce added.

"But still, using a child to spread lies around?" Das asked.

"It's not like the creature is good for anything else," Ricky said. "I mean he can barely even walk for pete's sake. ...I mean of course his father."

"Sounds like someone I can beat to a pulp," Crash responded.

"Yes, good idea," Ricky said. "Drive him out of town. Make him beg for mercy, and make him take that stupid Sandile with him!"

"Listen, we will talk to this impostor, but we will not resort to force if we dn't have to," Das said. "Right Crash?"

"Awww, but I want to smash something," Crash whined.

"Ugh, fine. Just... drive him away from this town," Ricky said. "He's probably no threat to my reputation, but that pathetic creature is still annoying. I want him gone as soon as possible."

"Fine, we will help you fight your impostor," Das said.

"The Sandile went into that house," Bryce said. "It's the big one with the largest doorway."

"Pfft, he probably uses that doorway for intimidation," Sapphire mentioned. "Fine, let's drive that creep out."

As the four walked to the home, Das couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. It was true that there were some creepy characters out there, but using a child to shame someone was still so low that Das couldn't believe it. Plus, the fact that Ricky actually hit the Sandile with his sword did not sit right with Das.

When they got inside, they could see very dark, dirt colored walls all around. The hallways were large and spacious, but there were only a few rooms. The group could still hear the Sandile crying in a room at the back of the hallway. Then they heard a loud, booming low-pitched voice.

"Poor Ringo," it said. "That naughty creature... what did he do?"

"He hurt me daddy!" the Sandile said. The low-pitched voice referred

to him as "Ringo." "He hit me with his blade and it HUUURTS!"

"He thinks... he can just steal my identity... and then hurt my one and only son?" The booming voice asked. "Maybe it's time I finally took action."

"Daddy! He's kind of strong though!" Ringo said. "And he has a group of warriors with him."

"Hmmm... I fear nothing," he said. "Though they may ridicule one such as I, they may not when they face me."

"But daddy!" Ringo shouted.

"No one... no one has strength enough," he said. "The moment they realize the strength and power of Ricky... Many have tried. He he, no one, and I repeat no one can stand up to me."

"What is this creature? I've never heard anything like it!" Sapphire grimaced.

"Hmph? They are here," the voice said.

"Yes, we have come here to stop your plan to undermine the young Raticate's efforts to become a hero," Bryce said.

"Plan? Who's the one with the plan?" The voice asked.

The creature then started to come out of the room. His steps were loud and vibrant, but they were also quite slow. Eventually, a creature emerged from the large doorway. This creature was another Raticate like Ricky, except this creature was, in a word, ginormous. This creature's arms and legs were no longer than a normal Raticate's, though they were bigger. This creature's tail was monstrous, swaying back and forth behind the creature. But what seemed odd was how fat this thing was. He had the power of almost three Snorlax's in one big gut. And yet, he wasn't blob like fat except for a pair of rolls drooping over his feet. His massive belly seemed more muscly and packed, almost looking like stone covered in soft fur. Yes, he was large, but it looked like there was a method to the madness.

"I am the real Ricky," the large creature said. "That cretin is just an impostor36 trying to feed off my name. And he gets away with it because I'm fat."

"You? A hero!?" Crash shouted. "Ha ha ha! Pathetic!"

"I think quite not," he said. "You see, I am very powerful if you could not tell. Yes, mmm hmm, very big. I am one without fear, one who dares to combat what others flee before. And I fear none of you or your weapons. Think you can really face a great beast such as I?"

"We didn't come to fight, we came to stop you from trying to ruin Ricky's life," Das mentioned.

"I AM Ricky," he said. "I came here... no job, little money, and no one wants my help as a hero. All I have are rumors. ...Rumors that direct Pokemon to someone else, all because no one takes me seriously. I will prove one day to those how strong I am. They will all realize the power I have, just in my belly alone."

"You think that sack of fat has power?!" Sapphire spat. "That's disgusting, I've seen Garbodor more powerful than you."

"Actually, I bet you have not met many Garbodor who could take a full on blow from a Machamp and stand on their two feet," Ricky said. "Mmm hmm, yes, that strong. It comes from a steady diet comprised of protein and strength promoting exercises. I've trained my whole life to become like this. It may seem strange, but it's actually an old technique used mostly by Hariyama to work their body into a heavy armor-like state. Hmmm, to be able to use my body as a deadly weapon as well as a means of defense. No other Raticate has gone down this path. ...Mostly due to our short legs. Sometimes I feel I wasn't meant for this body. Many of my comrades were much faster than they looked because the strength in their powerful legs overcompensated for their weight. But Raticates have no legs, just cute little feet peeping out from under my plump, bouncy tummy."

"Right, that's the ONLY reason no other Raticate has tried it," Sapphire snarked.

"But if you can't walk very well anyway, why choose to live this way?" Bryce asked.

"All this... I like my form," he said. "The bounce of my belly from the slightest movement, the rumble of the earth with every step, the thump of my tail whipping across the ground, and the mighty massage life brings me with every dungeon I enter. Tuum-ba! Tuum-ba!"

"Do you have some weird obsession or something?" Sapphire asked.

"That's a question I'm used to hearing by now," he said. "The feeling of being so big and heavy is a feeling many consider to be quite odd, but I would never give up this impervious body for any ammount of respect. I must teach those to respect me."

"You'll get no respect from me, you fiend!" Crash shouted.

Crash swung his arm forward and lashed one of his arm flails at "Fat Ricky." The ball smacked right into his gut, but instead of leaving any scars or sending him backwards, it bounced right off him and back into Crash. The ball then proceeded to hit him right in the head.

"Ahh, that felt mighty good," Fat Ricky said. "Would anyone else like to try?"

"You are a bizarre creature," Bryce mentioned.

"He's my father," Ringo mentioned. "My dad says my mother was the same way as him. I never met my mother though."

"Yes... we were most strong," Fat Ricky said. "Fang was her name. We were part of a group of heroes called the Mightyfats. I am the last member from that group. All of my comrades, well... they died of natural causes."

"Daddy fears even he may not live long," Ringo mentioned.

"This belly... this impervious belly... it comes with a price," Fat Ricky said. "To be this strong and splendid, it means I do not live as long as anyone else. I started that group many years ago, and now I'm getting closer and closer to the level where the rest of them died."

"Would you quit blabbering about your gross belly?" Sapphire hissed. "It's making me sick!"

"Oh... yes, I have had... many people tell me that," Fat Ricky said. "Sometimes I feel too proud of myself, I... often forget."

"He's totally obsessed," Sapphire whispered to Bryce.

"Still, why are you trying to antagonize Ricky?" Bryce asked. "I mean the "other Ricky."

"I told you, it is him who is stealing MY reputation," Fat Ricky said. "My son has been trying to help me set the record straight for a while, but so far has had no luck in doing so. But now that he has hurt my son, now I'm ready to take action. I must challenge him to a duel to send him out."

"That isn't going to happen," Bryce said. "There has to be a way to talk things over."

"I wish there was," Fat Ricky said. "Hmmm, but scoundrels like him often times cannot be talked to."

"Guys... I have a feeling this big guy is telling the truth," Das mentioned.

"What? No way! You're too easy of a target to ever be a hero! You're a living, breathing practice dummy." Sapphire snarled.

"Hmm hmm, good one," Fat Ricky said. "I haven't heard that one before."

"No... He is very strong," Das decided. "You saw what happened when Crash tried to attack him? He ended up hurting himself instead. Bryce, stab him."

"What? No, I couldn't do that," Bryce said. "We came here in peace, I don't want to..."

"Do it," Fat Ricky said. "Please, stab me with all your glorious might."

"No, I don't want to kill you," Bryce said.

"You will not hurt me," Fat Ricky reassured. "Now do it."

"I... you're absolutely sure this will not hurt you?" Bryce asked.

"Not unless you stab me in the head it won't," Fat Ricky said.

Bryce still felt wrong about jabbing his sword into Ricky's belly, but with the amount of peer pressure he got, he broke down and did it. He gave his most powerful thrust into Ricky's belly, and his crystal sword stopped only a centimeter into his skin.

"Yes... yes... very nice," Fat Ricky said.

"I can't push it farther," Bryce mentioned. "Your skin and flesh is amazingly strong."

"Now you see what makes me such a great beast?" Fat Ricky asked. "The other Ricky is nothing more than an ordinary strong-Pokemon. I, on the other hand, am very extra-ordinary. Trading speed not just for power, but for amazing defensive capabilities as well."

Still, when Bryce removed his sword, it still left a scar on his chest. Ringo immediately entered the other room and brought back some bandages.

"Ah yes young ones," Fat Ricky started. "Would you mind applying bandages to my wound? I cannot reach that spot, and my son is still a quadruped."

"I still don't believe this load," Sapphire said. "So you're a little different, that doesn't make you stronger."

Eventually, Crash was coming to. He rested his paw against his head, dizzy from the pain.

"Dam, that hurt," Crash said. "Mommy, where did you hide the brownies?"

"Crash, no swearing! There is innocence here." Sapphire hissed.

"I'm a Bibarel," Crash said. "It's not swearing if I say it, it's a pun."

"Besides that, the "D" word has become more and more accepted around children as of late," Bryce mentioned.

"Sapphire... I still believe him," Das said. "Look at him, do you really think he'd be able to steal the other Ricky's limelight? The other Ricky, on the other hand, could easily steal this Ricky's limelight. ...Err, no offense. I'm trying to speak in your favor."

"I understand, tiny one," Ricky said. "It's very difficult living such a different life. It is one I will not force on my son does he not wish to be like me. ...But, it is one I still do not regret, even with the ridicule. I've had my success, but my goal to prove to the world what I and others like me can do is far from finished. Alas, I may not live to see my type become accepted. That is why I need your help: to let me give one last try at life, to prove to everyone just what I am capable of."

"...I think we can do better than that," Bryce said. "Now that I think about it, I have heard of a legendary Pokemon known as Jiriachi who can grant the most desired wish of any one Pokemon. I am sure it would have no problem granting you long life."

"Wait... are we seriously going to help this clown?" Crash asked. Das smacked his staff into his head, knocking him out again.

"Stay down, clown," Das said.

"If you really are the real Ricky, then yes we will help you," Bryce said.

"Really... Wow, you're the first guys I met who actually took me seriously," Fat Ricky said. "Maybe my mission is being realized, and people are starting to see my worth as a hero. ...My problem is why he'd even need to pass himself off as me. He looks capable enough that he could be his own hero."

"Maybe he's just a leech," Das mentioned.

"Okay... we're seriously believing this guy," Sapphire said sarcastically.

"For once, I agree with Sapphire," Crash mentioned, waking up from being knocked down again.

"You felt what happened," Fat Ricky said.

"My dad is amazing," Ringo said. "My dad said he even took on a giant Raichu with his gang."

"I'm not immortal, though," Fat Ricky said. "I'd tell you my weakness, but... I'd feel safer telling it only to... I'm sorry, who were you again? I don't think you gave your names out to me."

"I am Das," the Raichu said. "I'm normal sized of course. The feisty Zangoose is Sapphire. She's the stealth of our group. Our magic user is Bryce the Lucario, and Crash is the strength of the group. I'm the athletics of the group."

"Well I'm pretty strong, but as you probably figured out, my ability to absorb damage is my greatest strength," Fat Ricky said. "You can just put me as the defender of the group."

"Yeah, you do pretty well defending yourself," Crash said. "I aint waiting for you to waddle over to me just to stop a sword stab that's going to hit me well before you reach me."

"Hey Crash, if you clam up now, there's a Cheri Berry tree branch in it for you," Das mentioned.

"Did you say Cheri Berry tree branch?" Crash asked.

"Yes, I did," Das said. "And as a bonus I'll even throw in a Pinap Berry branch too."

Crash started to whimper a bit, giving a somewhat dopey look toward Das. Das went up to him, stood his staff up and climbed up it to pat Crash on the head.

"Good boy Crash," Das complimented. "Be a good boy, and you get a treat."

"Daddy... That Raticate and his sword really hurt me," Ringo said.

"Yes," Fat Ricky said. "Time to punish the impostor. ...You guys might want to leave the building."

"Oh, right," Das mentioned. "We better head off guys"

Meanwhile, sinister creatures were stiring. Looking down from a nearby mountain, a giant villainous Flareon, almost five times the size of a normal Flareon, looked down. She had anger in her eyes and a HUGE fluffy mane. Her legs were shorter than normal, which made her mane look even bigger. In addition, her body was somewhat puffy and her tuft was smaller than normal. Her angry face looked almost alien-like. The most discerning feature of hers was the pitch-black smoke coming off her fluff.

"Time is up for you," she said to herself. "Now comes the payment. It will be mine even if it comes to me by force!"

The giant Flareon started to creep down the mountain slowly. She was being careful not to fall off. Just then, her hole body erupted in flames. You could see her for miles as bright as these flames were.

"Fear my warning, and make it your last," she said. "No one defies Smog the Fury and gets away with it. Smog will make sure your punishment is swift and severe, and that no trace be left behind."

Eventually, she came down to a large cave, where she waited outside for a loud, stomping creature. Out of the cave came a large Tyrantrum. The Flareon then climbed on top of the Tyrantrum and started to ride down the mountain.

"Come, my pet," the Flareon Smog said. "Let us provide the most needed and deserved punishment unto it's conniving soul."

As she was coming, the town of Normundy had no idea of her arrival. Inside town, Muscular Ricky was talking to some of the Pokemon in town about the other Ricky and their quarrels.

"I tell you, it's embarrassing," Slim Ricky said. "He has his "son" go out and tell people his dad's supposed to be me. I mean as if. He's not even remotely convincing, he's just... really?"

As he was talking, Fat Ricky came out of his home and waddled over to Slim Ricky. His slow pace caused bystanders to back away, but his tail ended up tripping one of them. Fat Ricky felt that and looked back to apologize.

"Woops, sorry about that," Fat Ricky said. "Sometimes my tail has a mind of it's... no, if I say it like that, it will make it sound like I did that on purpose. ...I'll try to be more careful."

Fat Ricky continued his trek towards Slim Ricky. The muscular Raticate seemed a bit annoyed by Fat Ricky's presence.

"What do you want "Garbodor?" Slim Ricky asked.

"My son told me what you did to him," Fat Ricky said. "Now, I don't think that was very nice of you."

"Then he should stay out of my way and stop spreading lies," Slim Ricky retorted.

"Ho ho ho, you are the one who's lying," Fat Ricky said.

"You're just a fat couch potato!" Slim Ricky challenged. "I could outdo you with one hand and foot."

Fat Ricky leaned forward, trying to get his head as far as his plump round body would allow. Fat Ricky was significantly taller than Slim Ricky, so naturally he tried to use size as intimidation.

"Do you want to bet?" Fat Ricky asked.

"You have a lot of nerve stuffing your frog-throat in my face," Slim Ricky said. Slim Ricky then brandished his sword into Ricky's face.

"Well, if a child-beater like you thinks they can be a better hero than I, why don't I provide for you a challenge?" Fat Ricky asked.

"A one on one fight, huh?" Slim Ricky asked.

"Yes, something like that," Fat Ricky said. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Slim Ricky asked.

"You seem confident enough, but now for the challenge," Fat Ricky said. "You may use whatever means neccesary to beat me. I need only my great belly to put you in your place."

"What? Are you saying this for real?" Slim Ricky asked.

"For realsies," Fat Ricky responded. "I didn't even bring my favorite club with me. I have everything I need right here."

Fat Ricky started to pat himself, while Slim Ricky just felt confused. He couldn't even take him seriously now.

"You are probably the biggest fool ever," Slim Ricky responded.

Slim Ricky charged at Fat Ricky with suicide tactics. He dove his sword right into Ricky's huge gut, with the hilt and handle right in-front of Slim Ricky. And then... Slim Ricky ran chest first into his own sword as it stuck through a shallow layer of Fat Ricky's flesh. Slim Ricky stumbled backwards, letting go of his sword in the process of doing so.

"Or I'm just using your own confidence against you," Fat Ricky said. "You have no idea how powerful I am."

As Slim Ricky was trying to get up, Fat Ricky waddled right up to him. Slim Ricky finally managed to get up before Fat Ricky slammed his belly into him, sending him stumbling off.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Slim Ricky said.

"Alas, it did," Fat Ricky said. "Now, please remove your sword from my skin and accept the fact you lost."

"Sure, I'll remove my sword," Slim Ricky said. Slim Ricky pulled his sword out and then... Thrust it at Fat Ricky's face. "But I haven't lost yet."

"Uhhh..." Fat Ricky stuttered.

"Did you really think I'm too dumb to learn from my mistakes?" Slim Ricky asked.

"Well, uhh... I have to admit I did," Fat Ricky said before turning his body a bit.

"Everyone has a weak spot," Slim Ricky said. "You're not immortal, you just have a lot of flesh on your bones."

"Alright, you learned my secret," Fat Ricky said with a smile. "My head is, indeed, my weak spot. There's just one problem."

"What now?" Slim Ricky asked.

Immediately, Fat Ricky twisted his body the other way and lashed his tail out at Slim Ricky. Fat Ricky's tail whipped around and smacked into Slim Ricky's arm. The tail knocked the sword clean out of Slim Ricky's hand.

"WHAT!?" Slim Ricky shouted. "You cheater! You said you would only be using your gut to fight me!"

"Sometimes when your life in on the line, you gotta bend the rules," Fat Ricky said.

"Oh yeah, like I was really going to thrust my sword into your face!" Slim Ricky shouted.

"I know you weren't," Fat Ricky mentioned. "That was just a taste of my craftiness."

"What kind of idiot are you!?" Slim Ricky shouted.

"I'm a hybrid class to say the least," Fat Ricky said. "Part barbarian, part sumo wrestler..."

Fat Ricky then brought his hands together and an orb of electricity generated in Ricky's hands. He opened his hands and a bolt struck the ground near Slim Ricky.

"...And I am also part Battlemage," Fat Ricky finished.

"Okay, fine! You're not as useless as you look," Slim Ricky shouted. "That doesn't prove you're a better hero than me, the REAL Ricky Top Percentage."

"You keep saying you are the real Ricky, but where are your referrals?" Fat Ricky asked.

"Eh, wait what?" Slim Ricky asked.

"I know those who knew me with my old group," Fat Ricky said. "I have a whole city who knows me and can confirm I am legit. How about you?"

"Well, I... uhh... What's your point!?" Slim Ricky shouted.

"All I need is to write a letter to my best friend in my old town and have her bring everyone she knows here," Fat Ricky said. "When you see the number of those backing me up, you will ultimately be exposed as a fraud."

"Fine! Let's see this whole entire town who knows you," Slim Ricky challenged.

"Very well," Fat Ricky said. "I will return to my home and have the letter written up and sent out. Once my friend has received the letter... Hmmm, it just got warm all of a sudden."

"What? ...Warm? Not her!" Slim Ricky shouted.

That was when she made her appearance. The Flareon giant Smog and her even bigger pet Tyrantrum were nearing the town. The two Rickies were watching intently at the spectacle.

"Oh, this looks interesting," Fat Ricky said.

"Interesting!? Are you out of your mind!?" Slim Ricky asked.

"Hey, we're heroes, are we not?" Fat Ricky asked. "Even when our odds look bleak, it's always worth the risk for the thrill of the fight and the knowledge of who you have helped and what you have done."

"Screw that! This is a death sentence!" Slim Ricky shouted.

"Steady does it, "Bones," Fat Ricky said. "If we stand our ground..."

Before Fat Ricky could finish, Slim Ricky ran off in fear. Fat Ricky still insisted on finishing his sentence anyway.

"IF WE STAND OUR GROUND, WE HAVE A CHANCE!" Fat Ricky shouted. "IF WE RUN OFF, THE VILLAINS WINS FOR SURE!"

It was too late. Slim Ricky had run off and had left Fat Ricky to confront a big Tyrantrum. Smog peeped her head from behind the giant creature's skull and glared at Fat Ricky.

"You are in the way, lardo!" Smog said.

"Okay, but you're going to have to wait a while for me to get OUT of the way," Fat Ricky said. "I have to stand here and prevent an eerie combusted mammal and her prehistoric beast from... oh wait."

"Do you think you are being clever?" Smog asked.

"Well, I know my way around a joke," Fat Ricky said.

"Well, if you think you want to be "an hero" then I guess I'll have Chompers rip you up!" Smog shouted.

"...Hmmm, I don't have my club with me," Fat Ricky said. "I don't suppose my belly will be much use as a weapon here either. Oh well, I still have my wickedly epic tail AND my electric magic. I suppose I'll have to make due with the tools I got."

Deep down, Fat Ricky was truly afraid of them. He didn't want to show it, however, but deep down he knew he couldn't win this one. One half of his head told him to follow Slim Ricky's example, but the other half told him to stay and fight. He was either being brave, foolish, or both.

Meanwhile, the four heroes were waiting outside his home, waiting there with Ringo who was watching in fear. Ringo tried to run out to his dad before Bryce caught him by the scruff.

"No dad! Don't throw your life away like that!" Ringo shouted.

"Throwing yours away won't solve anything," Bryce mentioned. "He said he had a favorite club. Maybe you could help fetch it?"

"In the meantime, we are going to go face those bullies and teach them a lesson," Das said.

"They look pretty strong," Ringo said.

"Hello, I'm right here," Crash said.

"With team work, I think we can beat her," Das said.

"Yeah, what's the worst thing that slow-toed dinosaur is going to do to us?" Sapphire asked.

"Well we're not getting anything done just standing here," Bryce mentioned.

"Yeah! Let's get to the action already!" Crash shouted.

While the others were charging off to help, Fat Ricky stood his ground. Chompers got its head close and started to sniff at Fat Ricky. Fat Ricky whipped his tail right at its cheek. The Tyrantrum recoiled, but it immediately went in and fight its massive jaw around Fat Ricky and lifted him off the Fat Ricky was at a huge disadvantage, Chompers big jaw wasn't big enough to comfortably chew Fat Ricky.

"Say, have you considered trying to take smaller bites?" Fat Ricky asked.

Chompers continued to flail Fat Ricky about when the heroes showed up. Crash immediately had an idea, and went through with it without even thinking twice.

"GRAWR!" Crash shouted, beating his chest up to add to his intimidation factor. "Say your prayers you big dummy!"

Crash took the time Chompers was distracted with Fat Ricky to swing an iron flail into Chompers leg. His barbaric but to-the-point strategy payed off as Chompers keeled over into the ground and released Ricky from its jaw as its chin landed.

"Hmm, not bad, Crash," Das said before plunging his staff into Fat Ricky's down-facing side and vaulting over onto Chompers. "We're moving on now."

Afterwards, Sapphire followed behind, jumping onto Chompers skull right after Das. Bryce went up to Fat Ricky to help him out.

"What were you doing?" Bryce asked. "You're not going to win many battles like that. Are you sure you're the real Ricky?"

"I'd rather die a brave but foolish hero than a coward," Fat Ricky said. "The other Ricky didn't even try."

"Be that as it may, you might want to sit this out," Bryce suggested. "We'll take it from here."

Eventually, Chompers was getting up, and now he was angrily looking for the Bibarel that knocked him down. He then caught Crash swinging both his arm flails around, still trying to use intimidation to his advantage. ...It didn't work, as Chompers dove after him, and Crash's flails failed to stop him. Bryce then proceeded to shoot Aura spheres at the giant Pokemon. Bryce hurt it a bit, but Chompers retaliated by throwing Crash at Bryce, landing a direct hit.

"Hmmm, this might be a cakewalk," Bryce said.

"Losing hurts!" Crash added.

Up on Chompers back, Das and Sapphire were about to confront Smog. Das jumped over Smog to her backside while Sapphire took the front. No sooner than Das landed behind Smog, she ignited her tail and whipped it right at Das, causing him to light up and fall off of Chompers. Sapphire tried to uppercut Smog, but Smog dodged her claw and countered by smacking her paw right into Sapphire's leg. This caused Sapphire to grab her leg, and allowed Smog to follow up by grabbing Sapphire's shoulders and throwing her off. Afterward, she shot a blast of fire straight at Sapphire as she went downward.

Fat Ricky watched on as the heroes were being knocked out. Suddenly, Ringo came with Fat Ricky's club in his mouth, and put it near Fat Ricky's hand.

"Ringo... my tail," Fat Ricky said.

Ringo bit onto Fat Ricky's tail and started to pull on him. Eventually, he was able to right his dad, and his dad seemed ready to join back into the fight.

"Come on guys, we can't give up," Fat Ricky said. "Remember, if we give up, the villain surely wins. But if..."

"Wow... you really think we'd give up now?" Sapphire questioned. "Spare me the drivel, we're just getting warmed up!"

"Yeah, no way am I giving up that easily," Das said, patting out the last few flames on his body after rolling around to put them out.

"Crash doesn't like to lose," Crash replied. "I always fight till I win."

"For once, I actually agree with something the Bibarel said," Bryce responded.

"But we can't fight her without..." Fat Ricky started.

"Ricky, you distract Chompers, Crash and Sapphire should maim the legs, I'll get on Chompers to fight and distract Smog, and Bryce should fire at Smog from affar at a safe distance," Das said.

"...a plan," Fat Ricky finished. "That sounds like it will do."

Fat Ricky waddled out in front to grab the Tyrantrum's attention. He started pounding his club against his other hand to show he meant business.

"Hey "Toothy!" Care to try again?" Fat Ricky shouted.

"Ignore him, Chompers," Smog said. "You can fight him later."

Unfortunately, Smog wasn't an idiot. She saw Fat Ricky as the lowest priority and tried to keep Chompers focused on the others. This kind of annoyed Fat Ricky.

"I said let us try again!" Fat Ricky shouted.

Instead, Chompers tried to go after Crash, who Smog felt was the biggest threat to her beautiful beast. Smog herself decided to shoot fireballs at Bryce to keep him from attacking her. There may have been five heroes, but Smog wasn't an idiot.

"Come and get me bird brain," Crash shouted.

Crash started to flex his arms in front of Chompers the Tyrantrum. Chompers went in for a bite, but Crash jumped out of the way. Crash then reached for his arm where his flail was attached to, and tried to undo it. Chompers then tried to go for another attack.

Meanwhile, Bryce figured that Smog might be a harder target after dodging multiple fireballs. He then fired a big focus blast at Chompers head, which hit him dead on. Chompers then shifted his attention to Bryce.

This allowed Crash to release one of his arm flails. Crash then gave the ball and chain a nice long spin before launching it at Chompers leg. Crash got a direct hit on Chompers leg, managing to maim it with a good shot.

Meanwhile, Sapphire flew directly under Smog's radar. Sapphire snuck up on Chompers after Crash maimed its leg, then drove her claws into the other leg. After a while, she did enough damage to maim that leg as well, pretty much immobilizing Chompers.

Now it was Das' turn. Das managed to launch himself onto Chompers again and confront Smog. This time he was letting her make the move first.

"I figured as much a bunch of squirming vermin would dare to challenge me," Smog said. "You don't even know why I'm here."

"I know as much that you don't belong here," Das said.

"Hmph! The fact that you refuse to get out of my way shows me you don't know my reason for being here," Smog responded. "I'm here to get that stupid rat!"

"Ricky's not going to fall so easily to you," Das mentioned.

"Why are you protecting that creature?" Smog asked.

"Because I'm a hero, and that is what heroes do," Das mentioned.

Smog then proceeded to fire another flaming spell at Das. Das quickly jumped over her spell and landed his staff into Chompers behind her. Das swung around the top of the staff before coming around to deliver a kick to Smog's hind end. After sending her forward, he proceeded to strike Chompers back, and a slight thunderbolt came down onto Smog. This hurt Smog, but it also angered her.

"That little weasel is not what he tries to pass himself off as," Smog said. "He says he's an epic hero, but he's nothing more than a commoner!"

"Ricky is stronger than he looks," Das mentioned.

Just then, Bryce started to let loose with more aura blasts. One flew right past her head and got her attention. When Smog saw Bryce, Das immediately used her momentary ignorance to land a swift blow to the back of her head with his staff. Das managed to send her off her dinosaur and onto the ground. Eventually, one of the heroes walked right up to her to confront her. It was Fat Ricky, who had raised his club to smash her head in. Smog actually looked kind of scared.

"Cripe! What is wrong with you people!?" Smog shouted.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you want me, but you have ten seconds to explain," Fat Ricky said.

"You? What do I need with you?" Smog asked.

"You said you wanted "Ricky" did you not?" Fat Ricky asked.

"You are not Ricky!" Smog shouted. "You're fat! You... Wait a minute. YOU are the one that little twerp is trying to imitate?"

"Wait... you mean you want... that other guy calling himself Ricky?" Fat Ricky asked.

"Yes! Where is he?" Smog asked.

"He... uhh... he ran off," Fat Ricky stated.

...But not far enough. At that moment, a mob of people were seen pushing the other Ricky up to the ordeal. Slim Ricky seemed scared out of his wits.

"No... wait! It's already over!" Slim Ricky cried. "Stop! Before it's too late!"

"YOU!" Smog shouted. "Your time is up, Ricky. Where is my payment?"

"Uhh... well, the Hero business isn't easy, and my income hasn't been as great as I thought it would be," Slim Ricky said. "Uhh, just give me a few more days and then I will..."

"I have not a few more days to give you," Smog said. "Do you have my payment?"

"I... uhh... can't we talk about this?" Slim Ricky asked.

"No! You did not bring me my payment, so your punishment shall be severe!" Smog shouted.

Slim Ricky tried to run away from the scene. Smog fired off a large fireball at Slim Ricky as he tried to run. Smog hit Ricky dead on and caused him to crumble over in a fiery inferno.

"No! NO! Not that!" Slim Ricky shouted.

Suddenly, the flames started to dissipate. Where Slim Ricky was lying down, now a strange mess appeared. It looked like Slim Ricky, except a lot of the "flesh" burnt off of him. ...to reveal metal! Suddenly, his back started to show metal, his legs, arms, tail, and everything up to a certain point. Suddenly, a Raticate tumbled off from the rest of the body. Right then and there, the big reveal showed that Ricky's muscles were nothing but a robot. Slim Ricky himself was nothing more than a garden variety, nothing special what-so-ever Raticate.

"No... It was going so well," "Ricky" said. "It would have been easy to steal money from that stupid blob! This is the last time I make a deal with a witch! I hate this place, I'm going home."

The poor little thief started to walk down the streets in shame with the last few bits of his disguise still covering his head. The townsfolk looked in shock at the spectacle, and in embarrassment when they finally found out that their hero truly was a fake.

"This can't be," one of the bystanders said.

"That walking sack of blubber really is the real Ricky?" another one said.

"I prefer the term "powerfully plump" to "walking sack of blubber," if you will," Fat Ricky said. At that moment, Fat Ricky figured that they had no more reason to refer to him as "Fat Ricky." From now to here on out, he would now simply be known as Ricky.

"So there is no hero anymore?" another bystander asked.

"Well... not quite," Ricky stated. "As it turns out, this town has five of them. And they are all right here. Das the Raichu, Bryce the Lucario, Sapphire the shiny Zangoose, Crash the Bibarel, and of course, I, Ricky the Raticate. But you can call me "the Top Percentage."

"Daddy, what about me?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, of course, son," Ricky responded. "You helped too, you little rascal. And so I guess that makes six heroes. Please say hello to my son Ringo. Named after both of his parents. ...Except "Ring" didn't make a very good name, so I added the letter "O" to the end of his name."

"That... That's your son?" Smog asked. "Awww, he is quite cute. ...Chompers? Chompers are you alright."

Although Chompers legs were completely wrecked, it appeared Chompers was still, very much, alive right now. However, Chompers could not walk right now.

"Well... I suppose we could all help Chompers recover from this battle," Bryce responded.

"Geeze, if you wanted to cause less of a scene, spare us the Tyrantrum nonsense." Sapphire scoffed. "If you wanted us to trash the fakey, you coulda said something instead of causing a scene!"

Das and the others stayed in town to help heal Smog's dinosaur. It took about five days for Chompers' legs to heal enough for it to walk. Eventually, Das and the others were ready to sign Smog off.

"There you go," Das told Smog. "Good luck on the whole "Witch" business by the way."

"Hmph, I should not need luck from any of you," Smog said. "Still, I would like to ask one thing."

"Ugh, what is it you stupid Eeveelution?" Crash asked.

"I want to talk to Ricky for a moment," Smog stated. "I see you are very big. Do... do you like being this big?"

"It's become as natural to me as breathing and my son," Ricky said.

"But I fear that maybe you might not live that long," Smog said. "Perhaps you might want to live longer?"

"Hey, how did you know?" Ricky asked.

"I have seen quite a lot of your kind," Smog said. "Unfortunately your kind has a tendancy to, you know, bump the bucket before most do. Don't you wish to live long and fight badguys up to your hundreds?"

"He doesn't need your deal," Sapphire said.

"We already have our sites set on Jiriachi," Bryce mentioned. "I am not sure I trust you enough to allow Ricky to accept an offer from you."

"I understand," Smog decided. "However, do you know where Jiriachi is? Does anyone know where she is? I am right here, and I offer you a long-lasting life and convenience for no charge. ...Okay, I do require a charge."

"Name your price," Ricky said.

"Ricky, no," Das mentioned. "She wasn't the badguy this time, but something tells me she could be the badguy of our next adventure."

"Now that assumption hurts," Smog mentioned. "All I ask if for 1000 points. You may pay me now or later."

"Yeah, we saw what you did to that other Ricky for not paying on time, and we don't really have that kind of money," Sapphire said. "I think we will just take our leave now, okay?"

"...I don't have the money now, but I'll mull it over when I do," Ricky said.

"Ricky, no, we cannot trust her," Das said.

"Splendid," Smog said. "If you make up your mind, you know where to find me. I will be up in Cyndar Mountain. I look forward to working with you in the future."

As she went away, Ricky couldn't help but number his options. Would he wait for a myth that may or may not exist or go with her offer.

"I know she's a shady character, but I still cannot help but wonder..." Ricky said.

"She can't help you," Das mentioned.

"If that stupid robot suit was her idea of helping the impostor Ricky, she cannot help you!" Sapphire shouted.

"Do we know she's evil?" Ricky asked. "She might just be misunderstood."

"While it's true we know not her true intention, it might be best to avoid her," Bryce advised.

"Still... We should start going out there and making a living for being heroes," Ricky suggested.

"Hey, who died and made YOU part of the team!?" Crash asked.

"I may not be dead, but I fully support the idea of him helping us," Das said.

"What!? He's just going to slow us down!" Crash shouted. "Besides, what can HE do that I can't?"

"If you were me, you wouldn't feel this," Ricky started.

Ricky swung his club right into Crash's gut. While his strong, muscle bound body absorbed the blow a little, it in no way nullified it.

"Oweeeee!" Crash cried. "Why you... let's see how YOU like it!"

Crash seized Ricky's club and proceeded to swing it right into Ricky's stomach. Not surprisingly, it hit Ricky with a soft thud, showing no signs that Crash did any damage to him at all.

"Oh come on!" Crash shouted.

"So... where do we start?" Ricky asked.

The other four drew blanks. Das and his gang had been pretty success heroes themselves, but with their new members: Ricky and his son Ringo, there might be some complications to consider. It was true that Ricky would be a good front line for the group, but at the same time Crash might have had a point. Still, they had not yet seen what Ricky was capable of. Ricky and Ringo were ready to show the world just what they were made of.

 **To Be Continued.**

I'm not entirely sure I want to continue. After watching a few episodes of Ridonculous Race, I'm tempted to go back to Quarantine. Still, I do kind of want to honor my friend Zorse/Imperator by continuing this story. Right now, though, I haven't been using the computer a lot. Lately I have been having problems with chairs. Nothing ever feels comfortable anymore even if I put pillows on a chair, OR use a chair that's nothing but pillows and blankets, so I end up spending a lot less time on the computer. But overall, I'll see if I want to continue this story again someday. Hopefully I can find a good chair that doesn't hurt to sit on it soon, and then I'll be back to writing stories.


End file.
